


boys will be boys

by spellman (orphan_account)



Series: spencer uses fictional characters to overshare about being trans [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Trans Male Character, episode 2 of spencer uses fictional characters to overshare, i promise it's better than i'm making it sound, it's too hopeful and optimistic to be angst but it's very ramble-y, that makes this fic sound so appealing to read doesn't it, this isn't really angst but it kinda... has vibes, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: Imagine having to come to terms with a new name, new identity, new superhero identity. The usual.





	boys will be boys

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been proofread or beta read because i'm impatient and the idea was chewing my ear off
> 
> don't fuckin come at me for writing trans!peter if you don't like it don't read it!! it's not hard!!

Imagine you let so much of your life pass by before you realised that you weren’t everything that other people think you are. Imagine you woke up one morning and realised - not that that’s how it happened, but imagine. Now imagine that something weird happens. Not, like, weird enough to make you question a few things before getting back to your life, but weird enough to change a few things. 

Now imagine that after the weird thing happens, after it happens you find out that you can be somebody else. And not somebody else in the same way that you were before, but somebody else in the way that you can take a little time off being who and what other people think you are, and you can do things that nobody would ever think you could, or would, or  _ will  _ do. And then you feel accomplished, but you also feel like nobody could ever stop you. Every single time, you notice the look on kids’ faces when you zoom past them, every once in a while you hear “ _Woah, look! It’s the Spider-Man!_ ” You know, you never forget that even though this superhero thing (it still sounds crazy to call it that) was something that you did to be somebody else, but you feel more like you than you ever have. But it’s better, it’s amazing because for once you feel powerful and nobody can ever stop you.

You like the name and you keep it. You can be called Spider- _ Man _ and nobody will question you because they don’t know you, not really. You can’t help but notice how it’s the first time that people acknowledge you as a  _ man _ , people besides your Aunt and your best friend. You feel more powerful than the kids who shout things at you in school and more powerful than anyone who’s ever said anything mean to you because nobody knows, and you like it that way and wish it would always be like that.  

You’ve had your powers for a couple of months and you come home and Actual Tony Stark is talking to your aunt (and that’s a sentence you never thought you’d even  _ think _ ). He asks you if you’re Spider-Boy. You tell him that you’re Spider-Man, and he believes you and doesn’t question it and  _ oh _ , this is new. Spider-Man. You really love the name.

More time goes on, and not only do you have to let it sink in that you’re a  _ real-life superhero _ (like Iron Man! Like the Avengers! A  _ real god damn superhero! _ )  But you have to let it sink in that you can let yourself be you now, you can think about something other than this thing that you used to hate so much about yourself because now, people believe you when you tell them that you’re a man and they call you by your  _ real name  _ and you think about it less, it’s normal and it’s a part of you as much as the superhero thing is. You can’t help but think how the two things are intertwined. 

Now you’re Peter Parker, and you’re Spider-Man and you’re unstoppable, and you’re finally yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in literally 20 minutes it's basically just rants of a trans boy hope y'all enjoyed if you don't hit the kudos button ur a hetero


End file.
